A One Man
by ishitarou
Summary: Prologue of what's to come ~Jet/Virginia flavor. You won't be disappointed, well...only if you wanted more. Which there will be...


I am here to give you a small treat of my writing. A bit full of myself, but I came to fanfiction.net long ago and gained a vast popularity under a different name. I disappeared for about a year, but the game of Wild Arms 3 has intrigued me to write a well thought out story that may entertain you all called "A One Man"  
  
This will contain Jet/Virginia scenario. But it draws out and starts slowly like most relationships. A summary of what this story will be about is a focus on all the characters as a new being enters Filgaia and kidnaps Shane and then takes Virginia. I hate summaries so I'll just summarize each chapter as it comes in a prologue. But the story isn't complete and I plan on posting it at my own pace. But I can give you a taste of what's to come. A little Jet/Virginia for ya'll.   
~~~~  
  
A Taste of What's To Come:  
  
She slipped. Virginia slipped out of his hands. Jet knelt over the edge of the cliff looking at his palms as a rushed feeling of torment entered his heart. How could he have missed her hand, he had never missed...never...  
  
Clive and Gallows looked at Jet with pity. They had seen the devastating end to their leader...they too couldn't make it in time. They were helpless as they watched, running... screaming her name as she fell into the deep gash that opened beneath her feet. Clive had a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Its all right Jet...it's not your fault."  
  
Jet couldn't say anything. How could it be all right? She fell! He could have saved her and she fell!! It was his fault! A strange substance lifted in his eyes, but before they could fully flood his vision a chuckling voice was overheard across the crevasse.   
  
Gallows and Clive armed their ARMs and aimed forward into the darkness as Jet looked forward in his knelt position.  
  
"Pitiful...even as a team you were unable to save one of your own team mates. Your leader at that," laughter followed after the deep-throated comment. A light slowly intensified from the darkness of the cave and slowly grew. The bright light blinded the drifters, but an image of a wrapped figure in a long draped cloth slowly came into view. His face was pure white and had intense blue eyes. The smirk on his face was like knives to a person's soul as it sent shivers down the spine. The cloth he wore seemed to be never ending and most of it floated about him in mid air with rips and pieces seeming to disintegrating from it. It wrapped around the figured body in complete cycles like a cyclone...but something seemed odd. A bundle of his own clothed outfit was before him, and loosely holding something.  
  
Jet squinted his eyes as his brow frowned with caution. He could barely make it out...  
  
"Virginia!" Gallows screamed out and clenched his fist as he leaned over the large crevasse, as if being a bit closer to her he may be able to reach the other side.   
  
Jets eyes widened. It was her...she floated, as though she was the outfit the dark figure wore about him. He knew she was unconscious just by the way her face looked, but she also looked like she was in a lot of pain. Jet too found himself leaning forward over the crevasse. But instead of calling out her name, like Gallows, and as much as he wanted too...all that could escape his lips were, "What the hell!"  
  
Clive remained calm and kept his ARM up and ready for any sudden attack the mysterious being may have to offer. He kept attentive and alert as he always had in his profession. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
The being looked from drifter to drifter and his smirk disappeared. He could sense the deep souls and feelings of the men. He read their hearts and their minds as easily as a person could breath. Eyeing them...Clive...Gallows...Jet... the figure's smirk returned and a burst of laughter erupting from his throat. He turned his attention back to the lost question he was asked, "With you? Or with her?" He looked down at the drifter girl that floated limply before him. The cloth about her expanded and seemed to cover more and more of her appearance to the others.   
  
Gallows anger exploded, "Leave her alone! You're the one that opened this crevasse aren't you!" He remembered his ARM and aimed it again and got ready to fire...but...he couldn't. He may hit Virginia, but the threat of fire was all he had and kept his aim.   
  
Clive's mind was relieved that Gallows attempts didn't result in the consequence of fire. He had always known the priest to act before thinking. Clive became curious, since they were at a disadvantage...he may as well take this opportunity to learn more about this beings plans, and what Virginia had to do with it. Careful about his questionings, "Why the girl? Your motives are unclear."  
  
"So you want to know my motives," he chuckled with disbelief that this man of archeology would be so dumb to think he was that naïve.   
  
But before he could respond again, Clive spoke in turn, "No, just the importance of Virginia. We are loosing a leader and should rightfully be given a explanation behind it."   
  
Jet was looking at the bundle that held their leader's body, all the while listening to Clive's calm words. Just listening to the conversation upset him. But before he knew what was going on...his eyes noticed the light dimming around the being ever so slowly. His eyes widened with realization! He was vanishing, and was taking Virginia with him!  
  
The dark figure heard Clive's words and smiled...staring into Virginia's face. "She looks so much like her mother..."  
  
Gallows and Clive's bodies just froze with a mixture of feelings at that response. But before either of them could say anything, they noticed a shadow in the corner of their eyes running past them!   
  
It was Jet, he had managed to get up unnoticed and get a good distance away from them...he was going to jump the crevasse! He was gaining speed from the distance and prayed the figure kept distracted by Virginia. Just the being looking at her pissed him off! He picked up speed and boosted himself off the edge of the crevasse.   
  
Gallows was about to follow but Clive blocked his way by his arm, "wait..."  
  
Everything felt slow motion by then. Jet's body flew a great distance across the hole, and kept his eyes keen to make sure he wasn't found out but he noticed the being's head lift...and noticed a huge grin plastered on his face. Jet's eyes widened with shock. He body reached the other side and was about to tackle the psycho, but he vanished with a quick flash of light as the boy fell through them and began to skid against the rough ground. They were gone.   
  
And yet again, they were all in the same position as before. All Clive and Gallows could do was look on with pity, for again they were helpless as they watched their comrade slowly get up from his attempted rescue. Another failed rescue.   
  
Jet painfully lifted his scarred body from the stoned floor. He stared at the ground and all that plagued his mind was that grin. That grin that said that he was helpless to save her yet again! The being knew...he knew that it would haunt Jet. He was playing with them! Jet slammed his fist against the cave floor and wanted to yell to Virginia...in hopes that she might hear and know that they were going to find her. But, his mind blocked and he uttered an echoing, "DAMN!"  
~~~~  
  
See ya'll later. 


End file.
